i love you
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is a challenge fic and is basically Willow remembering the three worst times of her and Kennedy relationship and also the best day set the night before the spell to turn the potentials into slayers the challange was issued by TrustInFaith. Rated T just to be sure


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story just the words the characters belong to Joss Whedon and the idea belong to TrustInFaith.**

**Summery: this is a challenge fic and is basically Willow remembering the three worst times of her and Kennedy relationship and also the best day set the night before the spell to turn the potentials into slayers.**

**I love you**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Story idea by ****TrustInFaith**

**Chapter 1**

It was the night before the final fight for Sunnydale and the Scooby gang were thinking of everything that had happened this Year Xander was thinking of Anya, Buffy was thinking of how she was going to get through Tomorrow and keep her sister safe, Dawn was thinking of battle strategy for the civilians to use, Faith was thinking that if she survives this would she turn herself in to the local Police and what extra sentence would be added to her already long stretch inside she hadn't yet completed.

But Willow was thinking of her new Girlfriend Kennedy, and how close she had came this year to loosing another loved one, and how she had chickened out on telling Kennedy she loved her the only times she had said it was when she thought Kennedy couldn't hear her, but on the plus side Kennedy was her Girlfriend and was also now the chosen slayer but was officially third in command behind Buffy and Faith since they had more experience than her, even though she couldn't help rub in the fact they had both died. But it was returned in good nature by telling Kennedy she had as well which was true she had died but she hadn't been the slayer when that happened. Willow thought back to their first Date at this point Kennedy had dropped no end of hints too Willow that she was interested in her but Willow was refusing to see it so Kennedy covered it being a date until they reached the Bronze where Willow realised Kennedy had brought her here on a Date.

_**I love you**_

(Willow's thoughts)

"Come on just hang with me a while?" Kennedy said.

Willow gave Kennedy a look that gave the potential hope that this might lead to more than her going to the desert in Xander's car.

Eventually Willow sat down and said "Ok but only one drink"

Kennedy accepted the terms and they began talking to each other, Kennedy being the more comfortable admitting her sexuality just spoke normally about everything and Willow was a little shy of admitting everything after the experience she had had with her parents when she'd introduced Tara to them. Eventually Kennedy had realised Willow was still afraid of what people would think of her if they new she was a lesbian so she calmed down the way she asked her questions and soon Willow was opening up until Kennedy asked her.

"So how long have you known you were gay and how many women have you been with?"

The Question now asked Willow seamed to tense back up and retreat back into the Willow she had been for most of their talk.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence it felt like to Kennedy she decided to say something else.

"Willow I'm sorry if I asked the wrong"

"I found out three years ago" Willow interrupted her.

"Will if you need to stop we can I don't want to push you into revealing anything your uncomfortable with"

"No I need to share this that's what I got told at the coven and from Giles, only when I share will the pain begin to leave me"

"Willow, what happened to you?" asked Kennedy as gently as she could.

"It was never women it was just one Tara was my first and I still love her?"

"She's a Lucky Woman to have you"

"Was" said Willow

"Oh Will I'm really sorry I didn't know"

"I know me and Tara were special I could always feel her, but when she was taken from me I went mad and almost lost everything"

"What happened?"

"Tara was shot, I got addicted to magic and hurt Dawn, I found the guy who shot Tara and I skinned him alive, then I tried to end the world thanks to Xander and Giles I was stopped and brought back"

Kennedy was speechless she didn't know how anybody could live through what Willow had but it also meant that Willow must be incredibly strong willed. After they finished their drink they walked home and headed through a park that was a short cut from the Bronze that took them towards Revello Drive.

_**I love you**_

Once they got home they headed upstairs and were in Willow's room just sitting on the bed holding each other, when Willow said.

"Kennedy thanks for not freaking out"

"I would never have Will you need people around you and I want to be one of them"

"Thanks Kennedy and you will be" said Willow as she kissed Kennedy on the lips in gratitude of what she had done to help her.

When the Kiss broke Kennedy opened her eyes to look at Willow but was instead confronted with somebody else.

"Who are you?" asked Kennedy.

"Whats wrong Kennedy?" asked Willow confused at Kennedy's reaction, but the voice Kennedy heard wasn't Willows it was the guy she was looking at.

"I said who are you what did you do with Willow?" demanded Kennedy.

"I am Willow, your Girlfriend" came the confused reply.

"Really then why do you look like a guy?"

Willow instantly got off the bed and went to the dressing table and looked in it but what she saw was something she didn't want to.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH" screamed Willow.

"Will calm down please, who is he?" asked Kennedy.

"Its Warren the guy I skinned alive for shooting Tara"

"Ok it's not like he didn't deserve punishment but why did you turn into him"

"No idea come on we need to see Buffy and you're the only person who knows I'm Willow they will see Warren and attack me"

_**I love you**_

After dealing with the others downstairs Willow and Kennedy left the house and went to find some people Willow thought might be able to help her. They walked towards a building not far from U.C Sunnydale and soon found the people Willow was looking for and as Willow explained to them what had happened to turn her into Warren somebody Willow never expected to see again suddenly stood up.

"Amy?" said Willow.

"Hey Willow I'm sorry about Tara" replied Amy.

"Thanks Amy but why are you hear?"

"I have been hear for a while and these guys have helped me control myself and I wanted to come see you soon but here we are so why the disguise?"

"It's not a disguise, it's like a glamour or something but I can't seam to get rid of it?"

"Ok lets see what I can do to help" said Amy as she lead Willow into a sacred circle and had Kennedy stand beside her so she could use Kennedy's mind to project Willow back out, Amy gave Willow a Crystal to hold since she was going to run the magic through it. Amy began the spell and the Crystal glowed but then shattered into Willows hands. Amy and Kennedy made their way to Willow to inspect the damage.

"I'm sorry it didn't work" said Amy.

"Of course it didn't work you did the spell wrong you stupid bitch said Warrens voice and slapped Amy.

"You hit me" said Amy tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No I didn't" said Warren in what appeared to be Willows tone of voice "It was Warren" she said horrified.

Amy and Kennedy looked to Willow in horror at the statement and Kennedy was afraid of what Willow might do next, and as Kennedy went to go after Willow, Willow put a barrier up in between them to stop Kennedy from following.

_**I love you**_

After Willow had bought a gun and the owner of the gun store thought it was Warren she headed back to the Summers house.

"I'm going to fix this myself" said Willow.

Just as Willow entered the Garden a flash alerted her to another arrival and she saw it was Kennedy, she looked like she'd been in a fight but she still struggled to her feet when she saw Willow but then stopped when she saw the gun pointing at her.

"Willow please put the Gun down I can help you" said Kennedy.

"You're the one who did this to me why do you think you can fix it?" said Willow.

"I can fix it because I love you Willow"

"Don't say that you made me fall in love with you and made me forget her"

"Tara?" questioned Kennedy.

"Silence you don't get to say that name you killed her by making me forget"

"Willow what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean you were there"

"No I'm here with you my love and I will always be hear for you"

Warren was now crying and both he and Willow were now fighting for control of Willows body, Kennedy seeing an opportunity slowly approached the dueling minds in Willows body and finally reached them and said. "You are almost right about one thing I was there when this happened but I can also bring you out of it, do you trust me?" asked Kennedy.

"Yes" came Willow's voice. And Kennedy kissed Warren believing he would turn back into Willow and she could feel the change happening then all she heard was a **BANG** and a sharp pain in her stomach she instinctively put her hand their and felt liquid down their as the kiss ended Kennedy collapsed and Willow was back but Kennedy was loosing blood and consciousness quickly Willow ran to the house tossed t he gun somewhere safe and grabbed the phone and a towel and ran back to her girlfriend.

"Here keep pressure on it while I call the ambulance" said Willow.

Kennedy grabbed the towel and pressed it to the wound as hard as she could.

Willow hung up and sat beside Kennedy and held her hand over the reddening towel.

"Kenn baby I'm sorry, I'm really sorry please stay with me?" said Willow.

"I know it wasn't you it was him" said Kennedy who was showing signs of getting worse that's when they heard the sirens and two paramedics ran into the back yard and found Kennedy and Willow one checked Kennedy for any other signs of injury while the other took information about Kennedy from Willow.

"Ok let's get her to the hospital and remove the bullet" said one paramedic.

"Can I come with her?" asked Willow.

"Sure just lock up the house and we'll be ready" said the other Paramedic.

Willow grabbed her phone and some change then shut the doors and locked up behind her and got in the Ambulance. As the Ambulance drove along Revello Drive on its way to the hospital Xander's car drove by heading towards the house.

_**I love you**_

At the hospital Willow was sitting in the relative's room where she had been waiting on news of Kennedy for almost 4 hours now, she was just about to ring Xander and tell him where they were when a nurse came in to see her.

"Miss Rosenberg?" asked the nurse.

"Yes that's me is Kennedy alright?" asked Willow.

"Yes she will make a full recovery but if you hadn't been so quick in getting pressure applied to the wound it might have been a different story"

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Yes that's why I came to get you she's asked for you to go into bee with her"

Willow followed the nurse into the room Kennedy was in and once Kennedy saw Willow her face lit up and then she gave Willow a naughty look which made Willow blush and say "When we get you home and only if you're good" said Willow.

The nurse looked at the two of them and her face reddened as did Kennedy's no one had ever done that in front of someone else when Kennedy had challenged them.

"Do the others know yet?" asked Kennedy.

"No I was about to ring Xander and tell him when the nurse came to get me" said Willow.

"How long was I in surgery?"

"Two and a Half hours"

"Well I guess you should ring them they will start to worry if you don't report in"

Willow checked their was no one around opened the flip top on her phone and called Buffy's house number.

"Hello Summer's residents" said Dawn.

"Hey Dawn is Xander their?" asked Willow.

"Sure I'll just go get him" said Dawn.

"HEY XANDER WILLOW'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU" shouted Dawn after she had lowered the phone away from her mouth.

After a few seconds Xander's voice came through the phone. "Hey Willow whats going on where are you and Kennedy?" he asked.

"We're at Sunnydale Hospital" said Willow.

"Is everything ok?"

"It is now Kennedy was in a bad way earlier"

"What happened?"

"Kennedy cured me and Warren didn't like it"

"Huh?"

"We'll talk later Xander we'll fill in the blanks then"

"Ok when are you two coming home?"

"Don't know I'll ring later when I find out"

"Ok bye Will and I hope your both ok?"

"Bye Xander and we both are"

They put their phones down and Willow put hers away and turned to Kennedy and said

"I'm just popping out to see when you can come home?"

"Ok baby don't be to long please" said Kennedy,

_**I love you**_

Willow returned twenty minutes later to find Kennedy asleep so she just sat beside her and held one of Kennedy hands until she stirred and looked at her girlfriend.

"So when can I get out of here?" asked Kennedy.

"Tomorrow" responded Willow.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I can baby" said Willow as they shared a romantic kiss then Willow instantly looked into a mirror when they broke the kiss just to see it she was still Willow.

"I meant to tell you, that Amy is psycho?" said Kennedy.

"Why what did she do?"

"She created that Hex and put it on you"

Willows hatred of Amy was back and higher than before she never wanted to see her ever again.

_**I love you**_

(Back to normal POV)

Willow was glad that what had happened on the first official day as a couple had not deterred Kennedy from continuing their relationship, as she watched Kennedy curled up on their bed sound asleep she smiled to her self and remembered the next bad thing that had happened to the two of them.


End file.
